1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pest trapping and extermination system which comprises an elongated conduit which may be installed in the lower part of walls of buildings or at the base of existing walls whereby to trap pests located in areas adjacent the walls, and to exterminate the pests trapped in the conduit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various pest trapping and extermination devices are known for exterminating all types of small pests, such as rats, mice, bugs, etc. that usually infest homes or commercial buildings. However, there is a need to provide a device or system which is permanent and fully automatic whereby pests are attracted to the device and destroyed therein. It is also desirable to have a system wherein the pests are destroyed and discarded automatically.